


Minigolf

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint being Clint, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, cute shit my dudes, who knew Thor actually knows fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Having feelings for Loki isn't always easy, especially when he doesn't know how you feel.





	Minigolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly because I wanted to? but also for a tumblr challenge.

Loki might not be the ideal being to have feelings for, but love is love, and one cannot control their heart. At least that’s what you tell yourself every time you see the Asgardian prince. He’s been around the compound a lot more, working on being a better person or something like that, and it’s nice to see him around; your heart always soars when he’s in sight.

You try being nice to Loki when you see him, and at first it goes over well and he’s friendly. You get to know him a bit better, and you fall even more for him. But as time goes on, Loki gets skittish around you, bolting from the room before you can say more than a simple hello or good morning, and it hurts. Not that you’ll admit that.

Until one night Natasha gets you drunk off your ass on the Asgardian mead that Thor likes to leave around. Then, you spill your guts, how you have feelings for Loki and how his cold shoulder lately has really hurt you and you’re not sure what you did wrong that would get him to run from you.

You only vaguely remember your confession the next day, when Natasha comes to you and suggests talking to Loki, or Thor if you’re too afraid to face the trickster. Even in your hungover state, you admit that talking to Thor first is probably the best decision, and you set out to find the god.

However, Loki finds you first, or rather, you stumble upon Loki first, conversing to a seemingly empty room, until you hear him say Heimdall’s name. You want to back away, pretend you saw nothing and return to looking for Thor, but the moment you take a step back, Loki’s glowing eyes land on you, and you freeze, your breath caught in your throat.

“Lady (Y/N), what can I do for you?” He asks, giving you a polite smile as his eyes return to their normal shade of blue. The icy politeness of it makes something inside you snap and you stride right up to him, poking him in the chest accusingly.

“What you can do for me, Loki, is explain. **I’m not sure why you’re scared every time I try and show you some kindness, but don’t reject me**. You’ve been practically running from me whenever I enter a room, and it hurts. I thought we were friends, and I’m sorry that I grew to have more than friendly feelings for you but I thought I was being subtle about that, so there’s no way that my real feelings could be the reason for you casting me aside. Did our friendship not even matter?!” You’re yelling by the end of your small tirade, tears in your eyes, and Loki looks utterly taken aback, surprised by your outburst.

“I- My apologies Lady (Y/N). I didn’t realize my actions were causing you such distress. I’m merely not used to such kindness, especially from one as lovely as you, and it caused many uncomfortable feelings that I did not handle correctly. As you just saw, I’ve been conversing with Heimdall on how to properly express these… feelings. If you’d give me the chance?” Loki looks hopeful, but cautious, and you find your anger deflating and yourself nodding before you really comprehend what’s happening.

A bright smile crosses Loki’s face and he nods decisively. “Very well! I shall pick you up from your room around 6 then. And wear something that makes you comfortable.” He presses a swift kiss to your forehead and sweeps out of the room, leaving you still and dumbfounded. That is, until Clint shouts down at you from the air ducts:

“You’ve got a date tonight! Go get ready dumbass!”

* * *

You’d spent the rest of the day getting ready. Loki had said to wear something comfortable, but Loki was also a prince and was known to be very over-the-top and grandiose. You’re wrapped in a towel and stuck between two options, staring at them laid out on your bed, when someone knocks on your door. You have a moment of panic, thinking it’s already 6 and that’s Loki at your door, until you glance at the clock and see it’s only 5. You pull on an actual robe then open the door to a hulking Thor grinning down at you.

“Little Lady (Y/N)! I hear you have an excursion with Loki, and I’ve come to help you prepare. I asked after the venue until he revealed it to me, and after much discussion with Lady Natasha, I know the type of outfit to suggest.” Thor looks too much like an excited puppy to tell him no, so you step back and open the door wider, allowing the god access to your room.

He catches sight of the outfits on your bed and points towards the more relaxed one, a pair of jeggings and flowing green tunic with black sneakers. “That is the type of outfit Natasha suggested, and I must agree. From what I’ve seen of your Midgardian customs, you will need something more comfortable than the formal attire you have laid out.” He goes towards your dresser, where your jewelry is hanging on a pegboard, and gently picks up a few pieces. “I believe this necklace and these earrings will go well with that outfit.” He suggests, and you grin up at him.

“I never knew you had a fashion sense, Thor. Thank you, I really appreciate it, truly. Any chance I could get you to spill where he’s taking me?” You ask sweetly, giving him an innocent smile, and Thor laughs loudly.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), but I’ve been sworn to secrecy at the threat of death. I cannot cross Loki on this.” He doesn’t even look apologetic, a shit-eating grin on his face, and you pout.

“Fiiiine! But now I need you to get out so I can finish getting ready.” You playfully try to shove Thor out of your room and at first he doesn’t budge, still grinning, but eventually he obeys, leaving and shutting your door quietly.

Quickly you change into the outfit and then you set to work on your hair and makeup, deciding to keep it simple and just brush your hair, then slide on some lipgloss and mascara, smiling at your reflection when you step back to review the product. With a glance at the clock, you see it’s ten minutes until 6 and your nerves suddenly hit you full-force.

Before you can fall down the anxiety pit too far, there’s a knock at your door, and you practically throw yourself at it, opening it to reveal Loki in surprisingly relaxed clothing. He smiles widely at you and holds his arm out for you to take. “You look beautiful (Y/N).” He compliments, a hint of awe in his voice, and you blush.

“You look good too, Loki.” You slip your arm through his and shut your door behind you as you two head towards the elevator. “Now, mind telling me where we’re going?” You ask, a sly grin on your face, and Loki grins back, excitement lighting up his face.

“I was told miniature golfing was a good first date that you would enjoy.”


End file.
